As social networking activity becomes more prevalent, and businesses begin to invest in marketing in social media outlets, it is important to facilitate an effective way of understanding the effectiveness of social networking efforts by businesses and/or individuals. As an example, when a business or individual performs some social networking activity (e.g., posting a post, video, promotion, or other similar content), it is useful to provide for a meaningful way to determine the effectiveness of that content among the target audience. One way effectiveness of social networking activity is measured is through determining the reach and engagement levels with respect to the social networking activity. Currently, the effectiveness of a social networking activity among a target audience is measured using a count of explicit actions taken by a user towards the social networking activity (e.g., content posted). These counts include number of comments, shares and/or endorsements (e.g., +1s, likes or other similar action) taken towards the original social networking activity (e.g., content posted).